


Dessert

by UnicornPopcorn14



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sanji laughs, Sweet, Zoro's stoopid, i love these idiots, like ALOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: Zoro wants his dessert.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is held upon a suggestion by the guest who commented on [Captains Don’t Get Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990404): emmahoshi! I hope ya like it!
> 
> I… really don’t know how to write Zoro. That’s all I’m gonna say. ^^’

“Oi, eyebrows!”

“Haaah?” Sanji turns to the kitchen’s doorway, to find the swordsman barging in and sitting down with so much confidence like he was invited or something, “What was that, moss head?!”

Sanji is about to make a fuss out of the insult, until a slam on the table jolts him. He quickly focuses on the look on Zoro’s face. He looks… extremely offended.

“Where’s my ice cream?!”

The words come out of him with so much anger that if the cook hadn’t known any better, he would’ve assumed he had done a crime and cowered with fear.

But instead Sanji stares at the swordsman for a couple of minutes, processing what he’s heard as if his mind has shut down.

“You want… ice cream…?” He asks carefully, as if to make sure.

“Of course I want one! Why’d you give everyone and _not_ me? I want it, NOW!”

Sanji’s aware of the silence that has enveloped the kitchen. But the moment the situation kicks in, he can’t hold himself together. It starts with a suppressed snicker, and then full on cackles.

“What the-? What’s so funny?!”

Sanji’s kneeling on the floor, slamming his fist on it in order to control his laughter. He’s never had a fit like that, but he just can’t believe what he’s heard.

Pulling himself up, he finally talks between breaths, “Sorry, sorry, Y- *chuckle* Y-You just sounded so mad and I-” He breaks into laughter once again.

He can see the look on Zoro’s face, which isn’t helping, “Cut the crap! I just wanted my ice cream like everyone else!!”

This sends Sanji to burst into tears.

“Oh, I knew I shouldn’t have asked you anything …” Zoro gets up with a grumble, heading for the door.

“W- Wait-!” Sanji reaches a hand to stop him while wheezing, but Zoro’s already out of the kitchen. He continues with his laughing fit, trying his best to hold the counter and not fall over. He wipes a tear that formed in his eye, taking his last calming breaths. That idiot, once again, proves to be the softest of them all.

* * *

Zoro’s leaning on the mast, staring up ahead at the blue sea. No one’s on deck, except Brook who is playing some soothing music near the Sunny’s head.

‘ _Shitty cook._ ’ Zoro grunts at the scene from earlier, ‘ _What was that all about?_ ’

He hears footsteps coming close, and Zoro couldn’t have cared less; except that it’s the damn love cook he’s sensing, and Zoro makes sure that his scowl is extra _extra_ hateful.

“What the hell do you want?” He asks beforehand, his tone harsh.

“Geez, and I expected a thank you.”

The blond tenderly hands the cup of ice cream that he has asked for in the first place to him, but Zoro doesn’t reach his hand to get it. He just looks further away.

“I don’t want anything from you.” He says stubbornly.

“Very well.” The cook shrugs, resting the cup beside him, and Zoro hears the movements as Sanji goes to lean on the railing.

He can also _hear_ the smug smile swirls can’t keep hidden. He grunts in annoyance.

“It was the fact that your tone didn’t match the situation at all, Marimo,” Zoro listens to the cook who’s trying –and failing- to maintain his voice, “You seriously need a lesson about communication. And- And the fact that this was about _ice cream_ , like- PFFFF!”

“Laugh one more time and I swear-” Zoro grips on one of his katana.

“Okay, okay, I’m not laughing!” Sanji holds up his hands, “But it’s just the fact that you even _like_ ice cream in the first place that sends me. I didn’t give you a share because I never would’ve expected you to tolerate it, let alone know what it is.”

Zoro narrows his eyes, “What are you talking about? I’m not that much of an idiot.”

“Yeah, right, but you’re _that_ stupid when it comes to asking for stuff. I felt like I was held at gunpoint by the marines while being interrogated… _about ice cream_ -” He lets out that irritating laugh again.

Zoro feels heat rise in him in embarrassment. That shitty cook. He decides to leave him laughing while he secretly takes a spoonful of ice cream and tastes it.

The cook’s laughing subsides as he heads back to the kitchen, and before entering it, he says, “Next time I’ll make sure to take into account that you like sweets. I’m _never_ gonna forget about that, don’t worry!”

Zoro can hear the wheezing emitting from the kitchen, and he takes another spoonful aggressively.

He’ll definitely kill that cook after he’s done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. Short sweet drabble! :3


End file.
